


Ruined Women

by curiouswhatwldhapn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Feminist Themes, Healing, Healing Sex, Spiritual, maybe not alternate universe, really it's a little possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouswhatwldhapn/pseuds/curiouswhatwldhapn
Summary: Abigail Hobbs is being sent to a rehabilitation center when she crosses a familiar character. Will is in her mind and perhaps spirit as she finds her way through the healing power of this connection. Will Graham as a pseudo-angel? Not a far reach honestly.
Relationships: Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ruined Women

It had been a three month trial. Abigail was exhausted. She still was a bit in shock about the entire ordeal. After her father had been arrested she had tried to “get better” in the facility. Will and Hannibal had been so kind to her. They took her on trips and visited, always encouraging her that she was not alone. Will even offered to adopt her, but she knew that was a bad idea. Although at first she had merely thought he was attractive by the time they had spent enough time together she could admit she was completely in love with him. By the time she was ready to be released she decided Dr. Bloom would be the best fit for a guardian. She had spent several months living a normal life, going to school and trying to make friends. However, her past had stayed with her. No one was willing to not view her as her father, a cannibal and a murderer. She couldn’t say she blamed them. She knew she had assisted in the hunts. Even Alana suffered socially. Her peers could not understand her empathy towards the girl. People stopped visiting and her invitations to social gatherings diminished. When she snuck out the window late one June evening she felt she was doing the best thing for everyone.

She was able to con lonely older men into supporting her. She didn’t think there was anything wrong with it. Although she was eighteen she found that these men who were forty or older pathetic. Many had wives. She wished she could say she was able to get what she needed without sexual acts but that wasn’t always the case. She didn’t care. She didn’t want to be with anyone and therefore why not use her organs for profit. By the time she was able to transfer $15,000 from the account of one unknowing pervert she boarded a bus towards New York city, never to look back again. Although there was an angry phone call or two from the man from whom she had stolen the money she quickly reminded him of their text exchanges and the phone calls she recorded, not to mention the video recordings of their times together in her motel room. She also reminded him that she knew where his wife worked and the mailing address of the building. At this point the man called her a “worthless cunt’ and hung up the phone. She quickly bought a new device and switched her number.

Her time in the city was some of the most amazing months she had in her life. She dyed her hair a dark black which was stunning when juxtaposed with her eyers. She rented a small apartment in Brooklyn, knowing that although she had enough money to cover several months of rent if she wanted to live comfortably she would have to get a job. She finally settled on a job as a barista at a local coffee shop. Although the pay wasn’t great the tips helped, especially when she commented on how a woman’s outfit choice was in vogue or the charming characteristics of her male customers. She wasn’t above flirting. She also was good with children and even they enjoyed coming to the shop to get cookies and other things.

The world slowly became different. No one noticed at first. Nationalism was on the rise. Again, no one seemed upset. This seemed to happen to four years with the changing of the guard. Republican. Democrat. Republican. Democrat. The populace got tired of the extremism of one political party and decided to try the philosophy of another. However, by the time the Trump administration had arrived Abigail knew something was different. Reddit had become vile. While at first the conversations focused on interesting perspectives on random intellectual articles and trends over the past few years certain subreddits had grown. Incels and MRAs felt vocal to share their entitlement to a certain lifestyle.They deserved mates and financial success. They deserved positions of authority despite being obviously so socially undesirable they had to come to an anonymous posting site to share these thoughts. Abigail saw it all happening. She saw the P.T. Barnum approach of Milo and Shapiro, having entire research teams take on social justice warriors who only had Google at their disposal. In all fairness both liberals and conservatives had their own brand of cultural narcissism. Neither side were open to asking questions about positions. The conservatives would treat you like you were stupid or out of touch. The liberals would act like you were a bigot if you did not agree with every position. She wasn’t surprised that eventually the United States bought into social currency the way that countries like China had.

Part of the social currency was a moral rating. Shortly before her father was shot by Will Graham her father had taken the family to get the chip implants that the Order required. On every citizen’s left arm a three squared sequence was tattooed. This included a unique microchip system that could be scanned in order to identify the individual. Included in the chip was the ability to track citizens and keep tabs on their social ratings. Apps were downloaded to phones and you could acquire the profiles of anyone within a 30 foot radius within the past hour. This was done to ensure that ratings were of people that were actually encountered and not individuals who had random resentments or were trying to issue scarlet letters. The ratings had to come from people who had actually encountered the person in real life. There was also an algorithm that provided a rating scale based on how often you saw the person. The more time you spent around a person the higher their rated counted. This was a blessing and a curse. An angry employer could tank one’s rating while a loyal, loving family member could significantly increase one’s rating. The result of this also included some families having more offspring in order to ensure a greater quantity of higher ratings. It wasn’t a perfect system but the Order thought they had put all their ducks in a row and the American people had given them their blessing with the final executive order requiring the identification tattoos. 

Quickly Abigail’s past caught up with her. The delinquent who she embezzled the money from put in a complaint with the Order. Of course he left out the money and fabricated a story stating that she was trying to sell him a sexual experience which he claimed to deny. As Abigail had left in the middle of the night she was more than 30 feet away by the time that he wanted to give her a bad rating. Although the app did allow for increases in the footage and time to give a rating it wasis was almost a day before he caught on and she was already half-way across the country. Since they had only spent a total of twenty hours together he wasn’t given that much of a window and she escaped before he could submit his review. The only way to rate her and lower her social currency was to lodge a formal complaint with the Order. 

The complaint was ruled on quickly. Abigail didn’t even get a hearing. It was decided that her actions were grievous enough that a hearing wouldn’t be needed. She was ordered to a rehabilitation house as she was just over eighteen. The house to which she assigned was Du Maurier’s Orchid Park, a rather nice rehabilitation center. Hannibal must have had a say in where she was placed as well as made a donation or even offered to pay for her stay. Will also visited her once in the Order’s prison. She was placed there for three days while her transportation and files for Orchid Park was arranged.

She wasn’t really surprised when he was escorted into the visiting room. She had a fifty-fifty feeling her would come. Secretly she was hoping he would visit. Hannibal was too… professional. He would try to make her feel cared for and that there was hope but she would feel his professional boundaries. He was sure to rely on them as the visiting room was fitted with cameras. Will, however, wouldn’t be deterred by the cameras.He walked in the room, nervous at first, but breaking into a smile when he saw her. She was relieved and heartbroken she didn’t make the choice to live with him. It would have been awkward but perhaps she could have finished her high school degree online and been comfortable being an outsider with Will. It was too late now. Will had a hard enough time camouflaging himself to fit in a world he didn’t totally understand. Despite his empathy, Will was often flooded by the pain of others and it clouded his ability to see the world from a rational point. Having a suspected cannibal in his house would not have made matters easier.

“Abigail!” Will said as he sat down at the table. He had obviously been told that hugging wasn’t allowed. She suspected that hugging wouldn’t have occurred either way. He was never a hugging person.

“Hi Will. I’m glad you could visit me. Where’s Hannibal?” She felt it was her obligation to ask.

“He… thought it would be best if he didn’t come due to his…”

“Professional boundaries?”

“Yes.” Will smiled. He was always proud of her intelligence and insight. “But he sends his best. He hopes to visit you at Orchid Park once you are settled.”

Abigail looked down at the table and she formed the question in her mind. “He’s the reason I’m there, isn’t he? Without him it would be Renegade Court.” The Court was one of the toughest rehabilitation centers. It wasn’t so much a rehabilitation center as a psychiatric ward and holding cell for dangerous and re-offending women. 

“Let’s not worry about that. You are going to Orchid and that’s best for everyone. Who cares the reason why?” Abigail felt relieved. Will had confirmed her suspicion but also helped her not worry too much about it. She decided if Will didn’t think negatively of it then she would stop worrying about it as well.

“And Alanna?” She knew this would be a tougher topic. It had to be asked and she braced herself for a scolding or sad truth.

“Alanna feels she failed you. For now she is still hurt that you left but she understands the experiences you were having at school. She blames herself that she didn’t send you to me… although she thought that wouldn’t be the best idea either.”

“Why?” Abigail had her suspicions. She knew that Alanna and Will had a complicated past. A romantic past.

“She felt that my feelings for you were not entirely appropriate for that of a guardian and she knew that you would never see me platonically like a daughter sees a father. There would be undertones of possible complications.”

“She wasn’t wrong.” Abigail was nervous but she had to ask. “Were there...complications on your end?”

Will looked uneasy. His eyes shift to the doors on the side of the room, almost like he was looking for an exit.

“I am a complicated person. Take that as you may.” Will frequently talked in riddles and this was no exception. She wanted to push it but she was afraid that if she did she would upset him and convince him that visiting had been a bad idea. She knew he did have complicated feelings. Will wasn’t a liar and if he didn’t feel complicated about her he wouldn’t have answered in that way,

A silence fell over them for the next couple of minutes. Not sure of what to say AbigailAbigal tried to talk about the center and the people she had met. There were girls who were violent, girls who were Machiavelian, and girls who had been scapegoated. There were also just a lot of traumatized and abused women. Abigail knew she was no exception. She did suspect she was a bit more resilient. None of the girls had serial killers for fathers.

After an hour lunch was called and Abigail had to say goodbye to Will. She was a little relieved. Knowing it would be some time before she saw Will again, if she saw Will again, she was tempted to kiss him. If complicated feelings made his skin crawl an attempt at physical affection would cause him to run. Abigail got up and rubbed her lower back. The chairs were so uncomfortable here. 

“I would give you a hug will but I am not allowed. Plus it was suggested to me that perhaps I should stayat away from complications.”

Will smiled once more.

“I understand. I also agree. Take care Abigail. We will be in touch.”

“We?” She was slightly confused.

“Hannibal… or have you forgotten already?”

With that he grabbed his coat, nodded, and walked out the door. A few hours later Abigail was in a van with one other girl on her way to orchid park.


End file.
